


(Un)Disclosed Desires

by RollsRocker



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Erotica, Fluff and Angst, Lovers, Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Character, Science Fiction, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollsRocker/pseuds/RollsRocker
Summary: A bit of a "post-Happy Ending" text regarding two of my characters.





	(Un)Disclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a "post-Happy Ending" text regarding two of my characters.

Change...  
Oh how inevitable, how unescapable it can be. Oh how much pain it can bring, how many tears...and shards. Yet, change can also be beautiful...A new sunrise, a new world, new creation...a new breath of a new day's cold air.   
It has been so...so awfully long since Nephrite could say that change was something that she welcomed.   
  
Ever since the War of Rebellion of Earth had ended...there were very few moments when she could have claimed to have experienced even a modicum of joy. That war...Nephrite may still curse it for a long time to come...for that war has claimed so much. A war of pointless brutality and empty necessity...of how many gems it has claimed in its cold embrace...of the horrors that she witnessed through it all. And oh how she....how they...both...felt powerless to stop it. Too much pride, arrogance, blindness and cruelty have been spilled by the will of the Supreme Authority.   
  
Admiral and Commander of the Second Herald's Fleet of the Order of Heralds...Nephrite had lost too much from it. Due to the nature of the war and her...their role in it, no ships, cruisers, destroyers or carriers of her grand fleet have been lost, or even significantly damaged...no Batallion, no escadrille, no mechanized brigade have been lost, Caritas itself was untouched...and Nephrite herself has never once sustained a single incapacitating injury during the conflict. But oh how much she still lost...  
  
In their efforts to stop, stall and pacify the conflict...the Herald to which her fleet belonged...Gracious...seemed prepared to give more than anyone would dare ask of such an ethereal being. And that is precisely what they did...  
  
Descriptions are all just so inadequate when it comes to Gracious...what they are, what terrifying and fantastic powers they hold, what their purpose is. Darkness and light entwined and incarnate, one who has endured unimaginable pains, yet one who would look at the universe and walk through it only through grace and benevolence. A reflection of the past, a way to the future, a connection to the beyond. Nephrite and her entire batch was designed, made and trained to serve them and their Order of Heralds...she was made to be theirs, the Commander of their forces...eternally loyal, unquestioning and unwavering. But oh....that was so long in the past...how quaint... For Nephrite and Gracious became so much more with time. At first their Commander, she quickly became their right hand...their confidente...these memories are still so charming and amusing to her. But soon, they became even more...to tell a very long story very quickly...  
  
Nephrite, a Commander and Admiral...and Gracious...Herald, ethereal emissary of the beyond and wielder of psionics unfiltered....they became lovers. Once long ago, Nephrite was trained and taught to adore and obey them...but not for long. Soon enough, she began truly adoring and cherishing Gracious...as they truly adored and cherished her...Not for their ranks, power, authority, competence...purpose...No, they would unquestionably adore, cherish, support and long for each other for no other reason other than it was all so...so very right. Gracious and Nephrite were lovers...their paths merged in one....two souls merged into one most inexplicable and beautiful union. Oh the memories...  
  
That war...Nephrite has never seen so saddened and pained ever since they became aware of it... and after the war has ended, she has never seen them at all. They stayed behind, insisting on keeping her safe, but unable to stay safe themselves in their last desperate attempt to make right by those involved into it. Nephrite survived the conflict....and for 6000 years...she though that against all their power, might and wisdom...they didn't. Of how often did she consider death by their side preferable to life without their presence, to a life without seeing them smile...hearing them laugh, feeling their warmth, their love.   
  
Nonetheless, she carried on, for she could not otherwise. Soon enough, she sought the other Heralds and through their own powers discovered that Gracious was still in this world, the beyond still longing for them. A long journey that they had no choice but to go through by themselves....just as she would on the other side of the Galaxy. A new slim hope that one day, when the stars shall align, Gracious shall return.   
  
And so she toiled for the Empire, and waited, ever so patiently and longingly...no moment left unburdened by the knowledge that she was alone...and they were too. Nephrite was disciplined, she was patient...and though it would take long, she had no other choice than to wait.   
  
Eventually, the stars did align!  
  
Change was once more afoot! This time, the one she would embrace fully and unwaveringly.   
  
Gracious did return...to the Empire, to the Order, to the Authority...but most importantly...to her. A reunion which unshackled tears held for 6 thousand years...and also freed joy imprisoned for even longer. Two souls once more...one.   
  
And it seems that not long after their return, change still followed. The Empire has been freed from...itself. The suffering endured, tears shed and shards spilled could not be undone...but now, Nephrite, Gracious and the Empire at large saw a path forward, one they would talk...at long last and eternally together..once more.   
  
So much to catch up with, so many gifts did they bring back as a testament to Gracious' undying love. They were as delightful in their intention as they were unnecessary, unequivocally eclipsed by the joy of having Gracious themselves once more to hold her dear.   
  
Naturally, with the internal reforms the Empire was undergoing following certain events related to Earth once more and the Authority, Gracious, their siblings, and the Order of Heralds at large have had their hands quite busy, aiding to a smooth transition and reconstruction of internal administrative and legal systems... There was much to be done, but there was joy in that...for at long last, their hard work was directed towards bringing gems the true freedoms the sought for so long, even if they didn't quite know that themselves.   
  
Yet even despite that, Gracious, Second Herald of the Order and Nephrite, the Admiral and Commander of one of Homeworld's most sophisticated and effective armadas....they still found time they could spend together, alone. Whenever possible, they would wonder the universe in their metropolis sized flagship. Often, they would stop by on Earth, for Gracious had made so many memories and friends there during their exile, to replace the pains of the past. Nephrite did enjoy seeing them happy at long last, of how she missed the sounds of their laughter, the serenity of their breaths and their warmth.   
  
This time, however, Caritas would head to another world, one most dear to them, the one where their paths merged for the first time. Ar'Shi'Kad. A planet that even after millions of years since its rediscovery and integration into the empire, at the behest of the order of Heralds was left virtually untouched. The Order did manage to secure for themselves a few worlds from the Authority, worlds of great significance, to a trained eye at least. This particular world, was Gracious' domain, and dominion, their seat of power when not aboard Caritas.   
  
Due to the needs of their fleets, purpose and missions, Ar'Shi'Kad was subjected to several improvements, having erected on its surface new orbital spires, R&D facilities, bases, metropoli, archives, fabricas, orbital ports, shipyards, gateways and more. Yet due to the precious and unfathomably ancient Precursor presence on this world, Gracious would not undo the marvels built before...there were any gems at all.   
  
Outside of Caritas itself, this verdant world, almost untouched, was their home. Their cradle of peace, where they would be free to be themselves, by themselves. Now of course, Ar'Shi'Kad would itself be free to become such a serene place for all gems that sought it…as it should have been for so long.

Their personal transport detached from Caritas and the wider fleet as it was descending upon one of the more ancient Precursor settlements, lush forests and gardens, glorious spires and cities masked from planetside view by psionic cloaks. Their fleet would so follow…a bit later.

Having descended on the planet’s surface and unto the ancient metropolis themselves, Gracious and Nephrite began taking a quiet promenade through its parks, as well up-kept by automatons as they have been for millions of years.

In their euphoria of being here, together once more, Gracious could not help themselves but joyfully lean in closer to Nephrite and sweep her off her feet, carrying her gently in their embrace as they would wonder the marvelous gardens of this world. In turn, Nephrite could not help but laugh vull of voi de vivre, embracing Gracious’ head…both of them relishing in the presence of each other as if…months after having reunited, they both felt the same euphoria of being together as when they first saw each other again.

Gracious kept waking through the lovingly maintained paths of the gardens, holding Nephrite close and dear to their chest. They could just talk so much…about so many things…yet ironically, all they wished to do for now was to be quiet, relishing fully each others presence. Only the quiet murmurs of small streams passing nearby and various calls of the local xeno fauna could be heart, outside of the crystalline sounds of Gracious’ elegant boots, stepping on the firm stone paths.

After about an hour of such leisurely walking, Nephrite couldn’t help but break the silence with a cheeky;

“Aren’t you tired of always carrying me like this Gracious? My Gracious.” As she asked them with a loving tone.

Gracious leaned in their head, kissing Nephrite’s forehead tenderly as they uttered quietly and affectionately;

“No. Never, my Nephrite.” As they smiled down on her, their head and foliage blocking the gentle sunlight.

“I see…” She went in a playfully pensive tone. “But that means that I get to carry you on the way back then. Alright?” Nephrite said cheekily.

“And…what if I’ll still wish to have you in my embrace even then?” Replied Gracious playfully themselves.

“Then I guess I’ll have to sweep you off your feet first…and be there to catch you in my own embrace.” Nephrite grinned joyously.

“Oh but you already did that…love of my life….oh so long ago.” As Gracious’ eyes smiled down upon her.

“Did I manage to catch you back then?” Nephrite kept up the playful charades. How she missed such flirtatious exchanges…and more importantly Gracious.

“Absolutely, and eternally.” Gracious smiled. “And not once did I wish to leave your embrace. Never.”

“Well, you did once leave it.” She went cheekily as she patted Gracious on their chest, still in their warm arms.

“Yes… cuelly torn apart by the uncaring machinations of our world…duty and purpose…” Gracious suddently went more seriously…as they looked down on her apologetically, sorrow in their eyes.

“Gracious…I’m…” Immediately Nephrite wished to apologize, for she knew why Gracious left her behind, torn between the calls of destiny, and desire to keep her safe, even if they knew that they might not see her again…in this world at least. A sepparation painful for both, now over, perhaps this wound is too fresh to touch it.

“No no…it is I who am sorry Nephrite.” They stopped her in her track. “I can’t even begin to imagine just…what sort of pain my actions might have caused you…lifetimes insufficient to tell you just how painful such thoughts are, how sunken in regreat have I been…how sincerely I apologize for it all.”

“Come on Gracious…it’s only been 6000 years...To us, that’s almost nothing.” She tried to cheer them up, sorry herself now.

Gracious looked at her once more, a slim smile in appreciation of her efforts, and then a pensive apologetic look.

“There was no hour, no moment of the day when I wouldn’t think about you. Days paling in contrast with the brilliance of your soul, will and song. Seeing your face in the beauty of laughter. Your voice seeping through valliant battle cries and thunderstorms. Your courage breaking through with every dawn. Nights spent glaring at the stars… weeping…”

“Weeping as I desperately scan the galaxy tring to find you…unsure if I should seek you in the beautiful cold darkness that molded you, or the stars, shining eternally defiant in the face of said darkness, as does your own soul. My Gracious.” Nephrite stepped in, for a moment, both of them taking slight pity at each other, knowing that as one has endured great pains…so has the other in their absence.

“Nephri…”

Nephrite quietly wiped a bit her own eye.

“But, that is all in the past. We are here, now, the both of us.” As she hugged them, still carried in their embrace.

“Our paths, still one, inseparable.” They replied lovingly.

“Just know Gracious. I would rather meet the end by your side, than once more be forced to stand alone, with nothing but tears, empty hope and cold nights.” She looked up to their eyes, resolute in her own glare.

“But what if…” Once more regret in Gracious’ voice.

Nephrite would not allow them, her…them both to slump back into that misery again.

“Come on Gracious! We’ve been together for how long?! You don’t fear death, that much I know, and neither do I, that much you also know!” She went with an assertive confident yet slim smile.

“I know.” They smiled reassuringly down at her.

“As long as I’m with you, there is no force in this universe that I wouldn’t face.”

“That we, wouldn’t face, together, as one.” As Gracious’ smile turned more confident in turn.

“Exactly! Now we’re talking! My love.”

“I’m finally learning, light of my life.”

Nephrite adjusted her position in Gracious’ embrace. She took hold of their neck, rising up to, their eyes eventually at the same level, as Gracious would now hold Nephrite standing upright and tight to their chest. Nephrite placed both her arms gently around Gracious’ neck.

“Well, a wise Herald once did tell me that learning the truly incomprehensible will always be…” As she looked longingly in their eyes, oh so close to their face.

“Your eternal treasure…one beyond words.” Gracious uttered quietly finishing the phrase, almost whispering.

“So…no more words, let’s learn together, my softie.” She whispered herself, an inviting smile as she showed her sharp teeth for a brief moment.

Both their eyes closed, as their faces closed up. Just like countless times before, their lips touched, a dance most tender, of a force most indomitable. A kiss of passion, wiping out regret and replacing it with the incredible pleasure of the possible, and of the now.

Gracious ever so briefly broke up the kiss as they whispered seductively.

“My irresistible conqueress.” They said quickly and quietly, eyes still closed, as their lips interlocked once more even more fiercely.

“Mmmmhm…” Nephrite murmured unwilling to break up their kiss for even one more millisecond.

Naturally, they both got to kiss and feel each other’s warmth in the few months since they have reunited…but there were still 6000 years of catching up to do.

Some time had passed as their arms have been wrapped around each others heads and bodies. A few seconds? A minute? Perhaps more minutes? Unknown.

Eventually, they stopped their passionate vals, their lips slowly separating, as each of them felt it all. The heat of their touch, slowly dissipating as their lips would slowly depart, replaced by the fresh air of the luxurious gardens.

Nonetheless, for just a bit longer, they did both rest their foreheads against the other, relishing the moment. 

“6000 years may be nothing, and still it was too long to wait for such moments.” Whispered Gracious.

“Yes…So let’s make this worth it.” Nephrite replied with a quiet smile.

Gracious hummed in agreement, as they both proceeded to snicker just a bit in joy.

“Words cannot suffice to tell you just how much I missed you, how much you mean to me, how every single little thing about you gives me nothing but awe.” Gracious grinned with a wide smile.

“Little things? I know you’re basically a mythical giant Gracious, but there is nothing small about me.” Nephrite joked cheekily.

“No, there isn’t.”

“Well…if words can’t suffice, then how…will you tell me just how much I mean to you?” As Nephrite continued her cheeky banter.

“I shall sing for you. Language forgotten and unknown by most, infinitely more dense and complex than our, and still not enough to sing praise to you Nephri.” Gracious smiled seductively as they looked Nephrite in her eye.

As they proceeded to walk, Nephrite still in their embrace, Gracious did begin singing, even as their mouth stood still. Their one voice became many, many voices in an angelic chorus, an ethereal melody. So beautiful their voice that, it seemed, this entire world was tuning to their voice, accompanying them.

Of course, Nephrite knew that this music, as serene and utterly beautiful as it was, was no mere sounds. Language of the Precursors, to which the Heralds were inheritors, hundreds of voices would be truly singing praise to her. Their time spent as one showed her as much. Even outside Ophrite, she could still make it out to a certain degree just how…tall of a throne Gracious was placing her on, just how much they are hers.

“How beautiful.” Nephrite exhaled in peace. “But careful, my Herald, oh Herald…place me too high, and I might be too far even for you to reach.” She said quietly yet joyfully, as she kissed them on the nose.

Suddenly yet calmly, Gracious bent their knees, as they proceeded to jump. So high, leaving the foliage of the park down below them. Holding dearly onto Nephrite, they were slowly rotating around their axis, as both of them were witnessing the beauty of this world. Parks, waterfalls, and ancient metropolises with buildings of molten light and mirrors that would rise and split the sun like grass blades.

At first a bit surprised, but quickly remembering Gracious’ passion for dramatism and surprises, Nephrite held on tight to them. Gracious’ voice was still ethereally singing, as they lovingly gazed at her, and Nephrite back at them in turn.

They slowly began descending, Gracious landing as delicately as if they had not even taken off. A quiet thump on the ground.

Excited and flattered Nephrite could not help herself but say…

“My giant, terrifying irresistible softie.” She called them, as she began caressing them, just like she did for millions of years prior, delicately passing her hand over their cheeks. 

Gracious sang a few brief elegant high notes, as if, almost squealing in joy. Their eyes were smiling at her, as they once more briefly kissed her forehead. How a being of such magnificence, such stature, power, beauty and elegance would still manage to be so innocently cute…was beyond Nephrite. She couldn’t help but smile herself and blush.

As they still kept slowly walking, it seemed that they were approaching a bathing basin hidden through the gardens. Levitating waterfalls, both made to resemble the stones of this world, and elegant sculptures, would hover through the area, turned off, but still very obviously in working order. The few random maintenance drones wondering about, taking care of the plants and structures were a testament to that.

In a rather standard by now procedure, Nephrite would wiggle a bit in

Gracious’ embrace, letting them know that she wished to be let down. And down they would let her, slowly and gently.

Both would slowly walk together to the edge of the elegantly sculpted rock basin. Gracious would let their legs down into the water, sitting at the edge of the basin, as Nephrite would sit on their lap, one leg over theirs, and the other in the water herself. She could feel Gracious’ fingers delicately passing through her curls as they would slowly fiddle with her hair, almost combing it.

Nephrite exhaled relaxed, uttering…

“So nice to be back here…where it all started…you know…us.”

“Oh, I think we started much earlier than that…its just that here, we understood.” Gracious said smiling as they looked in the distance, caressing her.

“I suppose.” She went on quietly, as she took hold of their hand, interlocking their fingers. “It did take us quite a while to figure it out though…huh?” As she looked up smirking at Gracious.

“Embarassingly so.” Gracious chuckled lightly, as Nephrite joined them. 

“So, what do are doing to do now, my Herald?” Nephrite went temptingly.

“A date Nephri!” They smiled.

Nephrite laughed a bit as she bumped Gracious’ chest with her elbow playfully.

“I know that!, you giant softie. I mean here, and now, at this…very moment.”

“Oooh, well, I do have several terran delicacies from back on Earth. Some caviar, chocolate…champagne perhaps, from the region of Champagne, of course…nothing less for my beloved.” Said Gracious thinking as they appeared to take out several items from within their gems, circling them around as they would try to pick something that would come to Nephrite’s taste.

“Of course!” Nephrite laughed. “You know I am not that familiar with Earth, its inhabitants and their culture yet Gracious. Maybe after a few more visits there.” She smirked.

“Understood.” They replied jously rolling their eyes amused, more at their own mannerism. “Oh that would be so lovely!”

“Tributes from the humans?” She joked. “They are a rather quaint charming bunch.”

“Not quite, more like barters. They truly are.”

“Barters?” She asked amused. “You mean the humans didn’t bow at the mere right in awe to your greatness, beauty, power…and then shower you in gifts? What uncouth behavior when facing the magnificence of a Herald!” Nephrite joked dramatically.

“Well, outside of being considered a deity a few **they whispered very quietly** thousand **their voice turned to normal** times, I did try to keep a low profile on Earth.” Gracious winked.

The opened what seemed to be a dark green crystalline container, pouring a fizzling golden liquid in a glass for her, and into a much bigger glass befitting their size for themselves. Humans weren't that imposing of a species, so Gracious’ glass must have been custom made, Nephrite thought amused at the thought that Gracious would go through such troubles in their desire to both integrate themselves and appear as lovingly dramatic as they always are. 

“Low profile? Is Black Opal the Gracious….now also…the Humble? At long last, after so many millennia?” Nephrite kept up her charming theatrics.

“Me? Humble? Never!” Gracious replied in a dramatic playful and theatric manner themselves as they flauntingly placed a palm on their chest.

Nephrite got up, facing Gracious more at an eye-level as they themselves were still sitting, fiddling with the glasses.

They handed Nephrite her glass, as she slowly took it from their hands. Next, Gracious placed the odd large container into a cold stream passing by, holding on to their own glass.

“Of course not.” She smirked. “Otherwise, how would anyone know just how full of grace you are?, Gracious.”

She and Gracious laughed a bit, a childish joy in the air.

Gracious gently took Nephrite’s hand as she was holding her glass, delicately grasping it as they were holding her hand still. Next, they gently hit her glass with their own, a brief pleasant crystalline sound.

“It is tradition to do that in such circumstances.” They said calmly.

“I see!” Went Nephrite, still perplexed by it all, but nonetheless joyful as she would experience small new pleasant things every day, with the one she loved.

“To us.” Gracious went, love and joy in their tone.

“Eternally.” Nephrite replied nonchalantly and flirtatiously closing her eye, still holding on to the glass.

Gracious proceeded to drink the content of their own glass, a quiet satisfied exhale at the end.

Nephrite proceeded to follow suit, ingesting the content of her glass in turn. Shame, the liquid seemed too aesthetically pleasing to be merely ingested, but…oh well.

What curious sensation as it touched her lips and mouth! Fizzy. Curious taste, and from a tactile perspective, it felt, funny. Gracious may have been onto something when bringing this on their small date. 

“That was, quite something.” A heavy pleased exhale from Nephrite.

“It is a bit of an acquired taste.” Gracious smiled.

“Alright, I see your point Gracious. We’ll go spend more time on Earth. I’ve seen so little of it…well….after the war, but in peace, it does seem so very lovely. Well…almost as lovely as my guide there, nothing beats their beauty.” Nephrite winked as Gracious blushed a bit, their cheeks turning to a…darker silver. “But, we’re still here.” She continued relaxed.

“Best make the most out of the now then.”

“Yes.” She went calmly, as she looked with temptation in Gracious’ eyes.

“I know that look Nephri.” Gracious chuckled slightly. “What do you have in mind?”

“Me?…nothing! Ugh, the accusations!” She went dramatically as the jumped into the basin, slowly walking to greater depths. “But oh, the possibilities…” She went pensively. “Tell me Gracious…”

“Mmm?” The uttered, waiting on her.

“Don’t you think that the water is getting a bit…cold?” She said as she began activating the levitating waterfalls through her technopathy at her mere touch. Stones and elegant crafts levitating so closely to the water surface would rise up, teleporting water from the basin itself upwards, creating those very levitating waterfalls.

Still, in her full Admiral uniform, she would have full protection not only from several types of weaponry and damage, but also from the elements. She knew that and so did Gracious. They both also knew that Nephrite in fact loved to swim in cold water.

Yet, Gracious seemed to play along.

“It is! Whatever shall we do about that, Commander?”

“Well, what could we do about this, my Herald?”

A flick of their finger, made with the sole purpose to indicate that they did use their abilities, and the basin began slowly warming up, psionic energy flowing from them towards the bottom of the basins and up to the levitating waterfalls themselves. Even though Nephrite could have done that herself through technopathy, Gracious turned on fully the basins, steam rising as the water would keep flowing and falling.

Gracious was still sitting at the edge of the great basin, placing their chin on their palms as they would lovingly gaze at Nephrite, who was still walking deeper and deeper into the pools and through the many now steaming, levitating waterfalls.

“Anything else, Nephri?”

“Well…not only is it still cold…but now it is also becoming awfully lonely.” She said, looking at Gracious seductively as she would nonetheless keep walking deeper and farther into the basin.

“Loneliness is such an awful thing…” Went Gracious dramatically.

“Oh it is!” She went cheekily placing her palm on her forehead, still walking further into the heating basin. “Would you ever allow for such torment to befall upon me once again Gracious…my love?”

Still, with her back turned against them, Nephrite felt a warm breeze in the air, one that for so long she came to associate with Gracious, their powers, their kindness and benevolence.

Black smoke and illuminating rays of psionic energy began flowing through the air, as ink would through water, covering the majority of the basin. Nephrite turned her head back to face Gracious, but instead of them, their brilliant shining red attire, their sparkling armor, coif and ornaments…instead of the there was thick smoke, ethereally black, interwoven with shadows and psionic lightning that began flowing gently over the pools.

It was getting darker and darker around Nephrite, as shadows would encompass her. Yet she was not phased by it all, for she knew Gracious, their mannerism and antics.

Total and complete darkness, as Nephrite couldn’t see anything, not even herself. This was no simple darkness, it was a darkness of the beyond, one that was mastered only by the Heralds. A second of complete oblivion, and the smoke and shadows began dissipating.

Slowly, Gracious revealed themselves to be right near Nephrite. Their eyes inverted, as their whites would be a complete black, and their brilliant black and red pupils would be blinding white lanterns….their skin dissipating smoke and shadows as if it was cooling off.

“I would never.” They went dramatically and playfully, their voice once more made of many.

Gracious rapidly sunk into the basin, too shallow to afford them such rapid sinking, shadows and psionic light rising to the water surface. In a few moments, they themselves would rise from beneath, their skin once more back to its natural shine, their eyes no longer illuminating, their brilliant garments and armor back on. Leftover shadows would rise to the water surface, flowing up the waterfall, forming what seemed to be a dark, living reflection of Gracious on the streams of flowing water, complete with the same serene shining triangular pupils, seemingly gazing tenderly at Nephrite.

To any other gem or even any sentient being really, this might have been a rather terrifying display…Gracious was indeed a being of pure light and darkness, of this world and the beyond, anchored in this world only by their gem and sheer will. Truthfully, even the form that she and everyone saw before them was not their true full form, a mere reflection in the universe. United as one, and after millions of years together, she knew their true form…terrifying and serene, gentle and indomitable at once.

But Nephrite knew them, and unfathomably terrifying, powerful and impressive though they may be, after being together for so many millions of years, to her these were all just Gracious’ theatrics, oh the eternal lover of dramatism. She actually did enjoy such displays.

Close to each other, the water wasn’t yet deep enough for Gracious to have sunken bellow their knees, the soft giant. Still, now they were close to her, looking down on her amorously.

“Now!…it’s getting warmer, at last. And much less lonely.” She smirked. 

“Marvelous.” Gracious smiled, briefly standing right under a levitating waterfall, water flowing on their skin, coif, armor and garments as if they weren't there.

For a brief moment, she could only admire their brilliance.

“You didn’t scare the poor humans back on Earth too much I hope? They seem awfully frail to deal with the mere sight of your full magnificence and true form.” Another cheeky smile from her.

“No Nephri.” They chuckled quietly. “Well…I did show quite a few a brief glimpse at my true power and form…” They uttered quietly. “…but only to the extent that it would protect and save defenseless humans from threats beyond them.”

“Very much in character.” Nephrite smiled.

“Quite so.” Gracious laughed gently. “But Nephri?”

“Mm, yes?”

“You’re a Commander, a warrior, a leader and strategist…where you walk only glory and victory follows so…?” Gracious began leading her on playfully, as it seemed that the two of them took turns in doing that.

“You speak truth of course!” As she stood tall and proud. “So what did you wish to ask?” She smiled continuing in a short whisper. “As if you have to even ask me anything with your psionics and all.”

“Tell me Nephri. Did you wish to have me here just…to talk?” As Gracious winked flirtatiously.

“Oh!” Went Nephrite in full drama mode herself. “You have seen right through my brilliant ploy Gracious!”

“Have I now?” 

“Yes…yes you did! For you see, I did lead you here for more than just talking!” Nephrite waved her hands up in the air, glory and playfulness entwined.

Gracious gasped dramatically themselves. “You didn’t!”

“Oh but I did!”

Gracious placed their left palm on their forehead, looking upwards as they would take a small peak down bellow at Nephrite. All their psionic shadows reflecting over the various levitating waterfalls would mimic their gestures, though each with slight twists. What a giant psionic theatrical softie.

“In such case, seeing as I now am utterly at your mercy…pray do tell Commander…what fate have you in store for me?” 

“Oh, nothing that should scare you…too much…my Herald…” She took a seductive glance at Gracious, turning her back at them. “But before I proceed, I wished to ask you one thing!”

“Which is?”

“We’ve been one for so long, even as we reunited from your exile. While one whole, Ophrite…I knew all you’ve been through, your trials, pains, experiences. I knew them all as you knew mine. But also, oh my Gracious, I know all you long for, all that you cherish, crave, desire… You just can’t such things, not from me, and not from yourself, same as I can’t hide them from you or myself.”

“Such… astute, penetrating observations.” Gracious whispered.

“Precisely! Oh Gracious…how many demons had we had to battle over the eons? How much had we had to give in to our duties…even as they would only bring us pain, tears and suffering…”

“Too many…too much…”

“I know that neither of us can’t help but do what is needed of us, a Herald and an Admiral, for such is the moral burden that comes with our power, such are our demons…bringing us into a life of perpetual conflict that we loyally and blindingly embrace for what seems like an eternity. But we can’t keep at it eternally…”

“No…we have, too much joy, beauty, pleasure and laughter, awe and wonder to experience.”

“We both know that. For how many eons, did we both let only our burdens and suffering dictate how we feel and act? How much void did it all leave within us.”

“Void that even the command and loyalty of Homeworld’s greatest fleets couldn’t quench…and void unquenched by the most fantastic of powers and by knowledge most glorious and unknown.” Gracious went on calmly, referring to them both.

“Exactly!” Errupted Nephrite filled with poise as she turned to face Gracious.

“All the victories, all the power, and change, all so empty for their own sake. We both live and fight for goals so grand, so noble, but so very distant. Goals most worth fighting for. But, there are matters so close, so known…so very dear to us both. Moments, touches, breaths, smiles, laughs, love. I would give up everything just for such joy…to see all those dear and close happy and free, so many friends, my siblings…you.”

“As would I. Nephrite went pensively. “But that’s the point Gracious!” As her face was lighting up in joy. “We don’t have to eternally sacrifice ourselves on the altars of ideals and goals and purpose! We also can, no, must…learn to properly enjoy the fruits of all such sacrifice, all such labour, sweat and pain.”

“Almost as if we…forgot that, isn’t it?” Asked Gracious with a slim awkward smile.

“We kind of did didn’t we?” As Nephrite awkwardly smiled as well. “Long ago, on this very world, a wise Herald told me that we are all…so much more than out purposes, more than even our goals and ideals. Do you remember Gracious?”

“I may as well have just happened yesterday.” They blushed slightly.

“Our work may never really end…but…we aren’t working now. Now, the empire is at peace, and we’re both safe, here…right now.” Nephrite smiled kindly.

“We are. Oh joy.” A similar smile from Gracious looking kindly down on her. 

“And here comes my brilliant ploy Gracious!”

Gracious gasped playfully. “What is it?”

Nephrite approached them a bit, grabbing and holding on to their left palm with both her hands, as Gracious elegantly lifted it. She looked up at them flirtatiously.

“The Empire is at peace, and after all we’ve been through, we’re both here, safe and sound and…alone at last. Don’t you think that at long last, we could…oh I don’t know…give in?” Nephrite played with the suspense.

“To our own needs…and desires Nephri, at last?” Gracious smiled seductively.

Gracious kneeled in front of Nephrite, their hand now holding up one of Nephrite’s. Bowing their head and closing their eyes, they gently kissed it, slowly opening their eyes as they looked lovingly into hers.

“Yes…” As she placed her index finger on her lip blushing. “At last…”

“Oh Nephri.” Amour and longing in their tone.

“We do deserve this Gracious.” She whispered cheekily and quietly.

Gracious’ head was still bowed down closer to Nephrite, as she placed her palm on their face, caressing it ever so lightly and gently. She would have slid her fingers behind their head, but alas, Gracious’ elegant coif was still in the way.

Giving Gracious a provocative smirk, she smoothly took her hand off of Gracious’ cheeks, ever so slowly and provocatively, finger after finger.

Nephrite proceeded to walk a few steps further and deeper into the warming basin, water reaching up to her abdomen, as she felt Gracious standing back up behind her, feeling confirmed by their psionic shadowy reflections over the levitating waterfalls doing the same.

“So Gracious, mmm…oh my Gracious…”

“Mmm…?” Gracious murmured gently and longingly behind her.

Nephrite stretched vigorously, following which she placed her palms on her shoulders, back still turned against Gracious. A few elegant motions, and Nephrite began fazing out her Admiral uniform. Ever so slowly, it began dissipating; at first her admiral insignia, her gloves, boots, shoulder plates and frontal armour, followed by the more enveloping layers of her attire; layers of highly flexible epiarmour protecting her from kinetic, chemical and energy weaponry, and the most intimate layers of her attire, there solely for her comfort.

She was revealing her most true, most bare form, unobscured by armor, uniform and regalia. And she would, she would gently pass her hands over her now bare body, her fingers rising up to her hand and combing through her hair as she would briefly shake her head, letting her curls set in. A body of light that would hide eons of wounds and combat, looking as elegant as when she had just emerged, flexible, agile, strong…uniyelding

After millions of years together, Nephrite knew just how beautiful she truly was, to the world, but especially in Gracious’ eyes. And she would lie to herself if she wouldn’t admit to enjoying being able to tempt a being as…incorruptible as Gracious, in one of the most wonderful, sincere and innocent of ways.

Now, she truly felt the warmth of the water.

“Are you prepared? To reclaim all that fate took away from us for so long…the warmth of countless cold lonely nights, all the missed embraces, kisses, and caressing…”

Immediately, Nephrite felt another warm breeze around her. The many shadowy psionic reflections of Gracious in the water of the levitating waterfalls proceeded to dissipate, as it from the water itself, inky dark prionic energy flowing through the air like ink through water, circling Nephrite briefly. It was as if those aethereal dark psionic flows would almost caress her, following which they would flow elegantly behind her, no doubt towards Gracious themselves. 

“To reclaim our full, unadulterated, eternally lasting love, together with our greatest, deepest…most intimate desires…oh Nephri…my love…” Gracious said behind her amorously, completing her sentiment.

“Most well deserved…how true, veritable and beautiful Gracious, my Gracious…”

In their solitude, comfort and complete absolute trust, Nephrite turned once more to face Gracious, relaxed yet in anticipation of what…the two of them most wished and desired, with their most adored, cherished and beloved other. The pleasure, love, warmth, touch…

As she turned to face Gracious, their body was made of darkness incarnate, dissipating into the air as rapidly as it has presumable emerged.

A flash of…darkness…

Psionic shadows, flowing like dissipating ink and smoke through air, were blown away by the warm breeze, revealing Gracious, at their most gloriously intimate form they could possess, in this reality. Shadows evaporating from their skin seemed to have taken away Gracious’ glorious iridescent attire, their armor, their coif and regalia.

They were now bare themselves, fully… Oh, perhaps outside of the other Heralds, naturally, due to their shared origins…Nephrite must be the only other soul in the entire universe who gets to see them in such an unadulterated form.

Nephrite still knew Gracious’ truest form, that which one could see only from the beyond, darkness and light entwined in a most glorious and powerful harmony, but…this bare of theirs, bare in this world, was in her eye, nothing but extraordinary either. Beauty unseen by the entire world, except her.

Body of shining platinum sculpted by the Stars themselves, worthy of both the universe’s fiercest battlefields, and the most indulgent of pleasures. Beauty masking pains and trials they have endured most cruel, indomitable in a form most pleasing. And their hair, oh their hair, how much did she love seeing it in the light; a river of flowing silver, Nephrite could spend an eternity drowning in their strands as she would pass her hands through it, holding their head as she would gaze in their eyes. Eyes shining like an aethereal beacon through the darkness, with pupils that would betray nothing less than the eternally unknowable. 

Truth be told, Nephrite took the initiative, because of course she would, she is a Commander, and fate is most kind to the bold. But she would nonetheless be pleasantly surprised, and utterly flustered at the speed at which Gracious was willing to reciprocate her passion in the moment, even after so many millions of years together.

So surprised in fact, that, in a way which only Gracious mastered over her, she lost her composure.

A few ancient maintenance automatons would pass by them.

Blushing, she could not help but smile at them with utmost innocence in awe of their beauty, as they would smile down on her…most tender of mercies and cruel of temptations.

A slim gesture, as Gracious would call on her to…begin what was so awaited and desired. As Nephrite approached them, Gracious tenderly took her in their embrace, walking slowly, but very surely to deeper ends of the pool, now able to submerge most of themselves as well, even if only by kneeling. They let her down delicately, warm water now reaching almost up to Nephrite’s neck. 

Gracious rested against her, at first kneeling, then, at the same eye level as Nephrite. Next, they would gently caress her curls, as they would get lower and lower, placing their hand lovingly on her shoulder. Gracious bowed their head in sign of their deepest admiration and respect, looking up at her, that same look of tenderness and temptation.

Nephrite blushed even more as she looked lovingly at them, utterly temped. Still deeply kneeled, Gracious calmly placed their fingers under her chin, as they kept looking her in the eye, almost at eye level.

“I have only my everlasting love, loyalty…and me in my entirety to offer as a gift to your altar Nephri. And though it is through pain **they bit their lips looking seductively in her eye**, mmm…that I feel most alive, I would be nothing but honored and humbled, to throw myself at your mercy…my conqueress, love of my life. Most indomitable, powerful, and wonderful.”

“Oh Gracious, my eternal love.” Went Nephrite as she tenderly passed her palm across their face caressing it. “I was made in this world to bring nothing but pain, destruction, domination…and ultimately the call of victory…” she paused, briefly passing her thumb carefully over their lip, feeling their teeth, shining like sunrays, razor-sharp as their blades “…a calling I will always follow. My Gracious…every second that I love you, and every second that you love me, is victory absolute. Your ultimate act of power and kindness, your greatest gift to me. And as the stars burn, you know…”

Nephrite approached their face, stealing a brief, delicate and delectable kiss, as Gracious closed their eyes in pleasure.

“...that in victory, I stand magnanimous. Forever at your side.” 

A few sincere smiles from the both of them, a few exhales of relief. A new dance of love, so familiar, but so surprising and welcomed each and every time. 

Now, Gracious and Nephrite would give in to their truest of pleasures, desires, the greatest reward of their kindness, strength, and persistence…. 


End file.
